


I Can't Make You a Birthday Cake, But I Promise Next Time Will Be Better

by shockandlock



Series: A Mother's Pride [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Gen, Happy Birthday Monkey D. Luffy!, Motherhood, Portgas D. Rouge Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Portgas D. Rouge cannot bake, but one of her son's birthdays is coming up. What is she to do?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Rouge & Makino
Series: A Mother's Pride [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I Can't Make You a Birthday Cake, But I Promise Next Time Will Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a part of the flash fiction prompts, but since it's Luffy's bday, I thought it would be a perfect addition to this little AU. Happy Birthday, Luffy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rouge could not bake.

She never had the time to ever properly learn with the garden and her little flower business. She had learned the basics of cooking so that she could properly take care of Ace (and now Sabo and Luffy too). Mastering proper preparation and cooking of vegetables was a must to make sure that her three sons were properly nourished since they all loved meat so much. Ace wouldn’t admit it, but he complied with eating his vegetables to make Rouge happy, Sabo ate his vegetables anyway, but Luffy did not like vegetables at all. She had to trick him or bribe him with dessert.

Not that she was very good at making desserts in the first place. She always bought sweets from Makino instead of trying (and failing to make her own). On the other hand, Luffy’s birthday was approaching and for once she wanted to properly bake a cake for one of her sons. She tried for Ace and Sabo earlier that year only to end up with several burned attempts for each of them.

Fortunately, she was in the right mind to ask for Makino’s help this time. 

Unfortunately, even Makino’s skills couldn’t save one of Rouge’s awful cake attempts.

“Oh dear,” Makino sighed. The burned cake had been placed on the windowsill to let the smoky smell out of the kitchen. 

“I think I’m hopeless, Makino,” Rouge admitted. She stared at the burned mess and reached out to poke it. 

“We all have our own talents, Miss Rouge,” Makino reassured as she pulled out more ingredients. “I could never make such wonderful dishes without some of the fruits and vegetables you grow!”

Rouge smiled. “Thank you, Makino.” She put a lot of damn hard work into her gardening after all.

“Why don’t you take care of the decorations instead?”

Decorating was a much easier task than baking a cake and she was able to get it done before Ace, Sabo, and Luffy barreled through the doors of Party’s Bar.

“Happy birthday, Luffy!”

It was wonderful to see the way Luffy’s eyes shined when he saw the party. Even Ace and Sabo seemed excited. The three of them were rather predictable though since they headed straight for the buffet and cake. 

“I wanna eat it now!” Luffy exclaimed. He hopped into the seat in front of the cake and clapped his hands. 

“Doesn’t it look good, Luffy?” Makino asked. “Rouge made it.”

Rouge stood in place, stunned, but she kept up her smile.

“No she didn’t!” he piped obliviously. Ace and Sabo stared at him, eyes wide. “Mom never bakes because she’s really, really bad at it.”

“Uh, Luffy…”

“Lu!” Ace turned to Rouge. “Ma, I don’t know why—”

Rouge cut him off when she burst into laughter. She stroked Luffy’s hair. “You caught me, Lu. Makino made this cake just for you. You’re right. Mom isn’t very good at baking.”

Luffy nodded. He looked much too serious for his age towards this issue. It was rather silly. “I don’t wanna eat burned cake.” He wrinkled his nose.

“I promise no more burned cakes.” She held her pinky up and Luffy linked it with his own. “You three can help me next time, so that I don’t burn anything. Sound good?”

“Mm hm!”

The rest of the day was filled with lively celebration, no more thoughts of burned cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
